Vehicle Electronic Control Units (ECUs) are well known in the art and have replaced many previously mechanical control systems as well as enabling new vehicle functionalities. An ECU is essentially a dedicated computer system that executes software instructions to regulate vehicle systems. This regulation is generally performed using certain setpoints and control curve data stored in an electronic memory portion of the ECU. An ECU is generally integrated into a vehicle's electrical system and may control functions such as engine and transmission operation. For example, ECUs may monitor engine parameters and adjust fuel levels and ignition timing to optimize certain engine characteristics. The optimized characteristics may include engine behavior to improve drivability. ECUs may also be used to control the functions of a vehicle's transmission. In the case of transmissions, an ECU may control such functions as a transmission's shift points and engagement of clutch mechanisms. Generally, these engine and transmission characteristics are selected by the manufacturer of a vehicle to optimize certain characteristics that the manufacturer deems most important. For instance, to improve vehicle performance, a manufacturer may adjust engine characteristics and transmission shift points. Such adjustments may enhance certain vehicle characteristics but may make the vehicle less enjoyable to drive than a similar vehicle without such adjustments.
Enthusiasts have long sought to improve the performance of motor vehicles. In times before the widespread use of ECUs, enthusiasts improved vehicle performance by replacing or modifying vehicle components. For example, to increase engine performance, distributor components could be replaced to alter the ignition timing of an engine in response to engine speed or loading. Similarly, carburetors could be replaced or modified to provide an increased level of fuel flow, improved fuel/air mixture, or faster throttle response. With the advent of ECUs, enthusiasts were initially unable to adjust parameters by replacing parts as they had done prior to the introduction of ECUs. Within a relatively short time, electronic devices were developed that could alter setpoints used by an ECU's control software to control the various vehicle systems. Initially, these devices were integrated circuits that replaced those found in the ECU. In such an instance, a user would access the ECU and replace electronic components located on a printed circuit board. As technology progressed, ECUs incorporated memory devices that could be electrically reprogrammed while installed in a printed circuit board. Devices became available that could reprogram the setpoints stored in the electrically reprogrammable memory devices present in the ECU. These devices were configured to connect to a vehicle's diagnostic port by the user. Using such a device, a user could easily change the operating characteristics of a vehicle without requiring direct access to the ECU for parts replacement. Certain manufacturers have produced ECUs that are unable to be reprogrammed in such a manner. What is needed is a system and method for enabling reprogrammability of ECUs for such ECUs that are not reprogrammable as produced or configured by the vehicle manufacturer.
In embodiments of the invention, an ECU may be modified to transform an ECU that is configured to prevent aftermarket programming by accessing the circuitry of the computer directly at the printed circuit board level and reprogramming that circuitry with a programming device. Such a programming device may be connected directly to one or more integrated circuits mounted on a control board located within the ECU.
Further features and advantages of the devices and systems disclosed herein, as well as the structure and operation of various aspects of the present disclosure, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying figures.